While many and varied stands are available for viewing books, music and the like, most address only some of the needs of personal document support or illumination. A device is needed which not only supports materials to be viewed, but also keeps items on a particular chosen page and illuminates the items only, and not a surrounding area. Further, such a device better serves if it is collapsible so that it can be stored compactly when not in use.